


Come Crashing

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, I've never used tags before..., Major Character death?, Post Movie, Self harm/suicide, slight spoliers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He fell, then, I believe. He was alone again, and he couldn't take it. His world came crashing down around him, and this time, he went with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, and I must say it am very excited to be part of this community. If you'd like to look me up, I am also Nightglow9 on tumblr and Fanfiction.   
> Speaking of fanfiction, this story was going to have a sequel up (it already did) but I just felt like I was ruining the quality by trying to explain myself and my characters. So I took it down. I apologize, there will be no in death explanation in story form. It just wasn't working. So don't read this unless you are prepared for it to be wrapped up with another one shot.

And suddenly he was falling, but not really ; He wouldn't hit the ground. He was falling, he must have been, the wind was whipping around him, tangling his hair and forcing his eyes open, not that he could see much else but a blur. His hands waved in the air, but it was pointless, there was nothing to grab onto, nothing to catch him this time.

It was in this moment he felt so trulely alone. More than he ever had before. He tried to scream, but he wasn't sure if anything came from his open mouth. Over the blaring sound of the wind he could not hear.

He wasn't sure if he was panicking or insanely calm, because when you realize your going to die, the line stretches and blurs until indistinguishable, and your mind seems to bend until it can hold everything and nothing at the same time. It was trulely madness, the boundaries between true and false were non-existent, and black and white seemed gray, but at the same time it was red, blue, green, yellow, orange, no one would know.

_But it wasn't rea_ l. Not yet. He was falling, but he would not hit the ground, because when it's your mind that falls, there's not ground to hit. When he opens his eyes to see and he's blinded by his own tears, and when he finally can see he's faced with a nightmare so horrible he closes his eyes again...only to have the image burn through, forever dancing in front of him.

When no matter _what_ , he'll hit just keep on spiraling down, but at the same time he's standing still. He knows what's happening, but he's still searching for answers. Because he doesn't want to believe it, but at the same time he can't want to be fooled, even if it saves him.

And this is the moment he realizes he would rather die than face this.

This is the moment he realizes that he **will**.

Because he's been alone for three _hundred_ years, and nothing will change that, but know he's had a seconded chance, and he blew it. Not only does he believe he's being selfish by staying, but he knows its selfish to leave. And know he has to make a choice, what kind of selfish will he be?

At first, when they told him, he fell. Mentally, but he never hit the ground. Because it was insanity. And insanity knows no limits, and therefore, no gravity...no ground. Then, came crushing reality, and he realized that if he never hit the ground the hell would never stop.

So he took the falling feeling inside him, and made it real. He needed to end this turmoil. He needed to feel the ground. But when there is no ground on the inside, how can one not look to the ground in the outside? And so he jumped. But not the falling of his heart, or his mind. No, he jumped for real. Because real was better than fake. Better than lies. At least he would feel.

And suddenly he was falling, and it was real; he would hit the ground. And the turmoil would stop, because it didn't when you never hit the ground. Because there is no ground in ones head. But there is outside, and outside is where he went.

And then, there was nothing.


End file.
